<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where Flowers Bloom by Aixxia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969210">Where Flowers Bloom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aixxia/pseuds/Aixxia'>Aixxia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARMY - Fandom, bts, jungkook - Fandom, taehyung - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, BTS AU, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Enemies to Lovers, Jeon Jungkook is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Taehyung Just Wants To Be Loved, Top Jeon Jungkook, Vampire Kim Taehyung | V, Vampire Taehyung, alternative universe, jungkook is a little shit head, kookv, taekook, taekook au, vampire, vampire hunter jungkook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aixxia/pseuds/Aixxia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire hunter jungkook, while on a simple walk in the woods, finds a starving vampire on the brink of death. Taking pity on the boy, he chooses to help him. </p><p>he learns the boys name is taehyung and they end up forming a blood bond, because who couldn’t say no to those pretty eyes?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> It had been a cold week, a blizzard had blown through the forest jungkook called home and left it an icy wasteland. Jungkook had took one of his prestige dogs out to go for a walk when it happened. </p>
<p>he had been walking aimlessly when he saw a figure in the distance slumped against a tree. At first he thought someone had died out there, but upon seeing the way his dog freaked out, he knew that wasnt the case. “What are you doing all the way out here..” he muttered to himself.</p>
<p>Jungkook noticed how the vampire didn’t move an inch upon the sound of his dog going ape shit. “Maybe they are dead after all” he said, laughing to himself. As he got closer he saw that it was a boy, looking to be around his age, though he was thin. </p>
<p>His cheek bones protruded agrily and his fingers were so thin and long. The vamp barley even looked up at Jungkook, most likely too weak to try and attack him, Jungkook noted. “Where are all your friends? Ditch you for warmer weather?” Jungkook said, smirking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If...you’re  gonna kill me...” The boy croaked, his voice was barely above a whisper with a raspiness to it, “Just.. get it over with..” He stared down with a blank expression “At least then... I dont have to wait any longer for it..” He mumbled, seemingly out of breath from merely speaking. </p>
<p>Jungkook laughed at how pathetic he was, “Are you for real? You’re asking me to put you out of your misery? If anything I should leave you here and go on my merry way..” He said, shaking his head “But i'm not gonna do that, am I?”  </p>
<p>The vampire gave him a confused expression, finally, some sort indication of emotion, Jungkook thought. “What /are/ you going to do then..?” The boy said, sounding almost defeated. “Well, if I help you out, feed you, give you a warm place to stay; you help me in return.” Jungkook said, voice so even it was almost scary. </p>
<p>“help you how?”</p>
<p>“I think you know how.” Jungkook said, raising an eyebrow “it would mean you betray your own people, of course, but I don’t think you have much of an option, do you?” Jungkook said, smirking down at the boy. If Taehyung ever hated anything, he hated that smirk most of all in that moment.</p>
<p>“Taehyung..”</p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“Taehyung... Thats my name” The vampire said, making a futile attempt at standing up. “I’ll help you, if you really are intending to uphold your end, that is..” <br/>Jungkook grinned at that statement, “I’m a man of my word. No harm will come to you as long as you’re on my side and of use.” He hummed, “You may call me Jeon.”</p>
<p>Jungkook sighed and let his dog go so he could help the boy up, and when he wasn’t able to stand on his own Jungkook grumbled and picked him up, ignoring the boys protests. “As far as my workers, friends, and family know, you're human and my personal servant newly hired.” Jungkook said as he walked, “you will do whatever I ask of you. And I do me whatever.” </p>
<p>Taehyung gulped, wondering what outlandish requests this man could possibly have. He couldn't complain though, this man, Jeon, was offering him shelter and a constant supply of blood. Thats more than anyone had offered Taehyung, still, he had his doubts. “Jeon... why are you doing this?” Taehyung asked, looking unsure of the situation.</p>
<p>“I’ve been bored lately, and something tells me you’re going to change that” Jungkook hummed, giving him a cheeky grin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jungkook takes Taehyung into town.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Upon returning to the Jeon estate Jungkook snuck Taehyung into his room, “there, now just give me a second to-“ Jungkook was cut off by tae collapsing the second Jungkook had set him down. “god damn it..” Jungkook cursed as he hurried to get the boy onto his bed so he could feed. “Can’t do one thing on your own, can you?” </p><p>Taehyung let out a muffled groan as Jungkook huffed, lifting the boy onto his lap and pulling his shirt off enough that blood wouldn’t stain it. “Here, eat” he said, guiding the boy's head to his neck.</p><p>Taehyung's eyes went from a pale blue to a crimson red as his fangs grew and he bit down on the crook of Jungkook's neck, sighing in relief. Jungkook chuckled and held the boy there, “If you take too much I wont hesitate to kill you, so don’t bother trying to blindside me” Jungkook said. Though his words were menacing, his voice was soft and almost soothing. Eventually Taehyung let go and just sat there seemingly tipsy, causing Jungkook to let out a laugh. “God you’re so useless” he muttered, getting up and tucking the boy into /his/ bed. </p><p>Taehyung took note of his tone whenever he spoke. His words were saying one thing, but his tone another. “Will you really kill me?” Taehyung mumbled as Jungkook changed his shirt, “I don't think you have it in you, Jeon” he said before drifting off to sleep. <br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>Taehyung woke to an empty room. Upon sitting up and actually looking around he realized he had different, clean, clothes on, and it felt as if someone had bathed him. had he really been out that long? “so it was real..” Tae mumbled as he pulled himself up from the bed. “Where is that bastard.. giving me this job and then ditching me” Tae said with a huff, “I bet he’s just going to make me do all the shitty chores..god I shouldn’t have agreed in the first place” he sighed, looking out the window. </p><p>“I can assure you you won’t be doing chores,” Jungkook said, causing Taehyung to jump. “Are you feeling better? You seem to have put on some weight, good.” </p><p>“Are you calling me fat?” </p><p>Jungkook laughed, handing him a more formal set of clothes “Here, get dressed, we're going into town.” Taehyung took the clothes reluctantly, face going red as Jungkook didn’t leave the room so he could change. “pervert..” he mumbled as he undressed and changed into the clothing, taking note of how expensive the fabric was. </p><p>“I need to go pick some things up, and you need to get used to working with me.” Jungkook said, “since you’ll be with me till the day I die” this left Taehyung dumbfounded “you’re kidding me” he said, staring at him with wide eyes. </p><p>“I don't kid” Jungkook said, shaking his head “whether I die from an accident when I’m still young, or of old age, you have to work for me until that day comes, so you better get used to being here” he grinned evilly “besides, you vampires live forever, a mere 70 years is nothing to you.” </p><p>Taehyung sighed, praying this would all just go by super fast. As he followed Jungkook through the winding halls he noticed the other servants and workers giving him looks, as if they already knew his dirty secret.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>The town was quiet, it seemed the cold winter had everyone hiding in the comfort of their homes. Some were out doing their jobs, for the most part though it was a ghost town. Taehyung hadn’t gone into any towns in a long time, due to his status he usually avoided them like the plague. “what do you need to pick up?” Taehyung asked, trying to be friendly.</p><p>“A new bow and guns for hunting, both types of hunting, that is.” Jungkook said nonchalantly, as if taehyung wasn’t right there. “oh… okay…” Taehyung said, staring down as if the ground was the most interesting thing to happen since butter. “Don’t look so down. It's not like we do it for fun, we have to get rid of the ones that attack our people” jungkook hummed, “surely you can understand that.” </p><p>“I do”</p><p>“Good. Ah, we’re here” jungkook nodded to a rather tall building, it was black as night and seemed to stare right back at Taehyung with a glare, sending chills up his spine. It was as if even the building knew he wasn’t supposed to be there. Taehyung hid behind Jungkook as if he was an infant all over again as he entered the building, the whole situation setting him on edge. Was this a trap? Had Jungkook just been playing a sick game and had just led him to his maker? Thoughts swarmed Taes brain too fast for him to catch up as he contemplated why Jungkook would bring him to a place like this. </p><p>“This is my new assistant, if you will, Taehyung” Jungkooks words snapped him out of his trance, before him was a tall, well built man with deep dimples. Jungkook nudged Taehyung forward to shake the man's hand, “The pleasure is all mine, you may call me Namjoon” the man, Namjoon, said as they shook hands briefly, Taehyung noting how cold his hands were. “Nice to meet you,” Taehyung said, trying to keep his voice as even as it would allow. </p><p>“He’s quite the looker, must have come from quite the prestigious family to be working for someone like you, Jeon” Namjoon chuckled, “they’re all ready if you wanna check them out” He nodded to a door that was somehow even darker than the walls, if that was even possible. </p><p>“They look great, you always out-do yourself, Namjoon” Jungkook said with a smile as he examined one of the guns in his hands, “how much?” he asked as he carefully set it down. </p><p>“For you, only $4,000” Namjoon said “I like you Jeon, so I’ll give you a discount.” Jungkook hummed and nodded, “you’re too good to me,” he said with a laugh. “Taehyung, how are you with a bow?” Jungkook asked as he examined the bow.</p><p>“A little rusty, but I can manage,” Taehyung said as he watched from a distance, feeling out of place. “This is for you then, you’ll need one since you’ll be accompanying me on my hunts” Jungkook said, holding out the bow and arrow case to him. </p><p>Taehyung took them reluctantly, though he was amazed at the craftsmanship that went into the bow. “Are you sure..? I think I’d be better helping around the estate…” Taehyung said, giving him a hesitant look. </p><p>“Nonsense,” Jungkook shook his head “you’ll do just fine, I’m sure of it.” Taehyung sighed and nodded, noticing Namjoons piercing gaze. Was he already found out? </p><p>“Namjoon, thank you,” Jungkook said, handing him an envelope that Taehyung assumed contained money. “Taehyung, help me get these to the carriage, will you” Jungkook said as he loaded the gear into a box lined with expensive fabric.  </p><p>“Ah, of course Jeon,” Taehyung nodded, helping Jungkook load up, hoping this meant their departure.<br/>“Jeon, you and Taehyung are always welcome here” Namjoon said with a smile, though it didn’t meet his eyes. “Same goes for you, pay my estate a visit sometime” Jungkook said as he picked the box up.</p><p>“I’ll be expecting you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading :))) I know this is an early update (surprise?) but I got inspiration!! thank you to the two that left me kudos, it seriously made me so happy ^^, I’ll try to update as much as possible, and as always check my twitter (@VIXAUS) for other works and updates !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. a new friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jungkook and Taehyung go on a hunt, and learn more about eachother. Later however, thanks to a certain vampire, Taehyung makes some shocking realizations.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“have you ever gone hunting before?”</p><p>“I was human at one point, you know” tae sighed, looking out at the forest as he rode the horse. The snow was so deep that a carriage had no chance of getting through where they were going. </p><p>“So you weren't born a monster then” Jungkook said, part of him was joking, but only part. His whole life he had been taught to hate the creatures with his whole being, and now he was up close and personal, it was a lot to take in. “Does it hurt?” </p><p>“huh?”</p><p>“turning, I mean” Jungkook said, looking down “I’ve always wondered, does it hurt to turn into, well, a vamp?” Taehyung laughed at his question, to Jungkook's shock, “Yes, it does. You literally die and then come back, it's not pleasant” he hummed “why? are you considering joining?” he mused, finding the boy's curiosity out of character. </p><p>“I’ve never had the chance to ask any of your kind any questions you see..” Jungkook said, looking back at him briefly. “I’ve always been curious of your kind.” Jungkook said, slowing his horse. He never got the chance to ask questions, never got the chance to learn more about the species. He always wondered if he had learned more, given them a chance, maybe he wouldn’t be where he was right now. Maybe he wouldn’t hunt the creatures, maybe he wouldn’t hate them. </p><p>“There you go again.. calling us creatures. Were not that different from you, you know” Taehyung said with a sigh, “Just because we need blood doesn’t mean we need to be murderers. A lot of us just feed off each other” Tae spoke quietly, afraid that one wrong word and Jungkook would snap, opting to get rid of Taehyung rather than listen to a voice of reason. “You can do that?” Jungkook asked, a look of disbelief evident on his face.</p><p>“Yeah. To be honest it’s a lot better, it usually tastes better, and there’s not as much of a risk” Taehyung said with a small smile “it was a sort of ride of passage I guess. Eventually you found your partner and the two of you settled down together, and you’d do one of the most intimate things one can do, feed off each other. I always liked the idea of it.. you’re able to trust someone so much that you’d allow them to hold your life in their hands.”</p><p>Jungkook, for a moment, thought he saw a glimpse of happiness in Taehyung, though it was brief. Since they met, the boy seemed to keep all his emotions in check, fearing that if he gave too much it’d make him vulnerable. This just made Jungkook want to know more. </p><p>“Did you ever find one? a partner I mean?” Jungkook asked, wondering if Taehyung would actually answer. He had no reason to, if anything Jungkook had been lucky to even get this much out of him. </p><p>“I did” </p><p>“What happened to them?”</p><p>“People like you got to him” Taehyung said, looking at Jungkook briefly. “Oh..” Jungkook said, staring down. He wasn’t expecting this, his usual charm and act went straight down the drain. For the first time in years somebody took Jungkook off guard, and he feared this wouldn’t be the only time it happened. How could he let someone, a vamp much less, affect him like this? How could he throw away everything he was taught, and get caught off guard by a vamp?</p><p>“That must have been terrible. I’m sorry for your loss.” Jungkook said, eyes growing cold. “But a sob story isn’t going to make me change my mind on this, so save it.” </p><p>“You fucking cruel-” Taehyung started but stopped mid sentence, biting his tongue. Jungkook had never seen this much emotion on the boy's face, he had tears welling up and his forehead creased in rage as if Jungkook's very existence caused him unrest. </p><p>“That may be true” Jungkook said, refusing to let the vamp get the best of him again.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>The hunt was, at the very least, tense. Taehyung didn’t say a thing the entire time, as if in a silent protest. Jungkook however didn’t let him get what he wanted, he wasn’t doing this to make a new friend, he didn’t need Taehyung to like him. “You can pout all day, it won’t change your situation” he said, but it fell on deaf ears. He couldn’t complain though, Taehyung has actually been helpful on the hunt, even if he was mute. </p><p>Taehyung was, surprisingly, skilled at hunting. Jungkook believed that before he had turned he was some type of villager, no one of importance. It showed itself in his self worth, and the way he put everyone a peg above himself. Though the boy had otherworldly beauty, even Jungkook couldn’t deny that. But looking like a royal isn’t the same as being one. </p><p>The ride back was rough, it had started to snow more, causing the horses to have a harder time on the way back. Along with that, Jungkook was a lot more affected by the cold than Taehyung, if it had not been for the horses he would have for sure died out there. Tae, if anything, seemed at home. He rode with the grace of a prince and didn’t let the snow catch him off guard even once. Jungkook wondered where he had learned to ride so effortlessly. </p><p>“How old are you?” Jungkook asked as the snow and fierce winds died down. He was secretly praying the boy would finally speak up, though he knew he didn’t deserve that. </p><p>“756” Taehyung said with a sigh, his voice sounded tired, as if he had all but given up. Taehyung knew he was being immature, that he shouldn’t let the boy get to him, but at times it felt like he was being cruel just to see how far he could push Taehyung.</p><p>“How old were you when you were turned?” </p><p>“17” </p><p>“Then I'm older,” Jungkook said with a smirk, Taehyung shook his head with a sigh. “You’re dumb is what you are,” he said as they got back to the estate finally. Jungkook wouldn’t admit it but he had been counting down the minutes till they got back, till he wasn’t in the cold. </p><p>“oh, did I mention we're having company today?”<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>“There, now you actually look like you belong” Jungkook said as Taehyung was fitted into more formal attire, to his dismay. “Why do I have to meet all your friends” Taehyung said with a groan, “I thought I was here to hunt, not play house.” </p><p>“I told you you’d be doing whatever i say till i die, did i not?” Jungkook said with that damned smirk, the smirk that made Taehyung's blood boil and face get red, though he didn’t know if it was from anger or something else entirely.  “besides, I have a feeling you’ll like each other.” </p><p>“Mr Jeon,” a maid came in, poking her head through the door. “Mr Park is here whenever you’re ready” she said, bowing before leaving. Taehyung raised an eyebrow at Jungkook, he never understood the rich and the way they went about life, the way they were treated like gods simply because they had more paper than someone else. </p><p>“If he’s anything like you I doubt it” Taehyung said, following Jungkook out to the lobby reluctantly. The man was waiting patiently in one of the cushioned seats, one leg neatly tucked over the other. He had skin paler than even tae and he had striking blue eyes, Taehyung knew from the moment he saw the man. </p><p>“Ah, Jungkook it’s so good to see you again old friend” He said with a grin, standing and greeting the two. “And this must be the Taehyung you spoke about on the phone? It's a pleasure to meet you finally” He spoke with purpose, as if he was the only one in the world Taehyung should be looking at in that moment. </p><p>“Yes, he’s going to be working closely with me for now on, so I think it's important that he meets people such as yourself,” Jungkook said, seemingly fighting the man for the spotlight. “Well Taehyung, I hope we’ll be seeing each other more often then. You may call me Jimin” he said with a dangerous look in his eye. Taehyung nodded, why had this man affected him so much? He felt as if he was a rabbit that had been caught in a trap and was being stared down by the hungry eyes of it’s maker. </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, Jimin” Taehyung said, bowing his head. The room had a tension to it that at the time Taehyung hadn’t understood, had he noticed the passive aggressive looks the two men gave eachother and their mannerisms he might have realized. Jungkook cleared his throat, “Park, if you will, the maids have set up the dining room for us.” </p><p>“Will Taehyung be accompanying us?” </p><p>“Of course.” Jungkook nodded as he led them to the dining room. This had been the first time Taehyung had gotten the chance to see it, and to say he was shocked was an understatement. The room had high ceilings with a detailed painting of what seemed to be a battle between vampires and humans on the ceiling. The walls were crowded with windows taller than a man could dream of growing and the table was long enough to hold at least 50 people. Taehyung would never understand why the rich felt the need to be so extravagant. </p><p>Jimin and Jungkook were planning a hunt, Taehyung learned as he sat listening to them go on and on. “Mr. Jeon?” A maid called, looking rushed. “Your father has called, he wants to speak to you” Jungkook raised an eyebrow, “is it urgent?” </p><p>“it seems so” she nodded reluctantly, she had worked there long enough to know he did not enjoy being interrupted. “Very well.” Jungkook said and stood, “Please excuse me. I’ll be back shortly” he bowed his head before leaving the dining room. </p><p>“So, what’s it like being a vamp and living right under Jungkooks nose?” Jimin said with a smirk. “What..?” Taehyung stared with wide eyes, had Jungkook told him? how did he figure it out?</p><p>“I’m one too, dumbass.” Jimin said, sipping his drink. “I could tell from the moment you walked in. I’m curious, does your nose not work? You didn’t seem to suspect me even a little.” </p><p>“It’s...It’s weaker than I’d like it to be” Taehyung confessed, “I thought Jungkook had told you, I guess I was mistaken. </p><p>“He knows?” Jimin laughed, “I knew him to be crazy, but this is another level. Do tell why he chose to keep you around? surely it can’t just be your pretty face” </p><p>Taehyung shook his head, ignoring the way his face heated up. “I was dying and for some reason he helped me.. he made a blood bond with me so that I’d work for him the rest of his days, I dont know why though” Taehyung sighed. “Well are you going to?” Jimin mused, smirking at him from the other side of the table. “I don’t know. I don’t know his skill level so I can’t be rash and make a run for it or try and attack, I’m not dumb I know doing that would get me killed”</p><p>“Sounds more like you don’t have faith in yourself to me” </p><p>“I’m sorry, dear old dad always seems to get in the way even when he’s hundreds of miles away” Jungkook sighed, “what did I miss?” Jimin poured himself some more wine, “oh nothing. Taehyung was just telling me about how much he likes working here. I’m jealous, Jeon. How’d you manage to get such a devoted worker?” Jimin hummed</p><p>“Lucky pick I guess” Jungkook sighed, “Now, where were we?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is my first fic ive published on here !! if you wanna see more of my work i have a twitter (@VIXAUS). ill try to update as much as possible, so keep an eye out !! im going to try and update every friday :) this is my first time publishing here so please be patient with me. if you want faster updates, check my twitter, since ill be updating there first ! feedback is always welcome :) thank you for reading ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>